Adventure Items
Each zone has its own set of items. Items found in zones come in 4 rarities, which are common, rare, epic and legendary for Z1-6 and T1. Zone 7 and onward rarities are rare, epic, legendary and heroic. There is also a set of Crunchy items which are dropped on special zones 1, 2 and 3 and Unreal items on special zones 4, 5 and 6. Killing World Boss boss awards you with items that are part of a Unique set. To get the rest of the Unique item set via the World Boss, your minion needs to reach a certain minion level. When a monster drops an item, it goes immediately into your inventory bag - provided you don't already have the same item. Otherwise, the obtained item will automatically merge with the same item you already own, increasing its level by one. Each rarity has its own maximum level cap. A max level item will usually have double the stats of the base version of the item. You can equip them by clicking on the desired item and then appropriate equipment slot, or right-clicking the item for a faster change. All unequipped items in your inventory passively grant you 10% of their stats. To view items per type and compare stats, see Adventure Items in Tables __TOC__ Item rarities Rarities Z1 - Z6 + T1 Rarities Z7 - T2 Other Z1 Haunted Forest (8 common, 1 legendary) Z2 Magic Glade (6 common, 2 rare, 1 legendary) Z3 Sorrow Valley (4 common, 4 rare, 1 legendary) Z4 Mountain Path (2 common, 5 rare, 1 epic, 1 legendary) Z5 Infernal Canyon (2 common, 4 rare, 2 epic, 1 legendary) Z6 Illusion Grotto (2 common, 3 rare, 3 epic, 1 legendary) T1 Futuristic Zone (1 common, 3 rare, 4 epic, 1 legendary) Z7 Ani-mension (3 rare, 3 epic, 2 legendary, 1 heroic) Z8 Ani-mension part 2 (2 rare, 4 epic, 2 legendary, 1 heroic) Z9 Idle-mension (2 rare, 3 epic, 3 legendary, 1 heroic) Z10 Idle-mension 2 (2 rare, 2 epic, 4 legendary, 1 heroic) Z11 Movie-mension 2 (1 rare, 3 epic, 4 legendary, 1 heroic) Z12 Movie-mension 1 (1 rare, 2 epic, 5 legendary, 1 heroic) T2 Prehistoric Village (1 rare, 2 epic, 5 legendary, 1 heroic) Z13 Ancient Egypt - 150 BC (4 epic, 2 legendary, 2 heroic, 1 mythic) Z14 Imperium Romanum - 100 AD (3 epic, 3 legendary, 2 heroic, 1 mythic) Z15 Kattegat - 750 AD (3 epic, 2 legendary, 3 heroic, 1 mythic) Z16 Edo - 1200 AD (2 epic, 3 legendary, 3 heroic, 1 mythic) Z17 Paris - 1800 AD (2 epic, 2 legendary, 4 heroic, 1 mythic) Z18 New York - 1944 AD (1 epic, 3 legendary, 4 heroic, 1 mythic) T3 Land of Giants (1 epic, 2 legendary, 5 heroic, 1 mythic) Z19 Vegalas Strip (4 legendary, 2 heroic, 2 mythic, 1 chaos) Z20 Little China (3 legendary, 3 heroic, 2 mythic, 1 chaos) Z21 Myrddin (3 legendary, 2 heroic, 3 mythic, 1 chaos) Special Zones SZ2, SZ3 Crunchy Set (3 Gingerbread House, 3 Gigantic Nest, 3 Phantom Farm) SZ5, SZ6 Unreal Set (3 Camp CGI, 3 Excavation Site, 3 Dead Valley) SZ8, SZ9 History Set (3 Raqmu, 3 Tikal, 3 Birnat) World Boss B1 Dullahan B2 Forestgolem Galg B3 Sugar King Kane Category:Adventure Category:Permanent